celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is a creation of Professor Gerald Robotnik, fused with the blood of an alien named Black Doom. He made his first appearance in Sonic Adventure 2, where he tricked Dr.Eggman into setting the ARK on a crash course with Earth as revenge for Maria Robotnik's death 50 year prior. However, he was shown that Maria wouldn't have wanted revenge and ultimately saved Earth from destruction, nearly dying in the process. Shadow has stared in his own game, and has been playable in Sonic Adventure 2 (and it's remake), Sonic Heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic Battle, Sonic Rivals, Sonic Rivals 2, Sonic Chronicles, and various sports and racing spin-off games. The user who plays Shadow picked him up several months after joining, when the current Shadow the Hedgehog switched him for a different character. He has stuck with him ever since. Background Shadow the Hedgehog was created fifty years before the events of Sonic Adventure 2 by Professor Gerald Robotnik on board Space Colony ARK. As the Ultimate Lifeform, he had immunity to nearly every disease, would never age, and was effectively a "Chaos Battery" in that he was the being who could use chaos energy with the most ease. Gerald put his hopes in that if he could successfully make Shadow immortal, he could use the research to cure his granddaughter, Maria Robotnik of NIDS (Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome). He also "programmed" Shadow to follow his orders and to be a friend to Maria, protecting her if ever needed. Some amount of time later, GUN betrayed those on the ARK, turning from their protectors to their murderers. Afraid of Professor Gerald's creations, they stormed the station, shooting anything they even thought was resisting. Maria and Shadow were headed towards the escape pods when a GUN soldier rounded the corner in front of them. He raised his gun to fire at Shadow, but Maria quickly slipped in front of the hedgehog and took the bullet instead. Enraged, Shadow killed the GUN soldier, then helped Maria to the controls of the escape pods. Shadow reluctantly left Maria by the controls to enter the escape pod, as he didn't know the activation codes. Maria then sealed the escape pod behind Shadow, begging him to give the humans on earth a chance to be happy. The last thing Shadow saw on the ARK was Maria bleeding to death as she hit the button that sent him shooting off towards earth. Through some event, GUN successfully captured Shadow and put him in cyrofreeze. Professor Gerald, devastated by the lost of Maria, managed to talk GUN into letting him "finish" Shadow, most likely with promises of giving them the key to immortality once he was finished creating in. In reality, Professor Gerald had gone mad, and used the little bit of leverage he had to both rig the ARK to crash into the earth if all seven Chaos Emeralds were placed into the Eclipse Cannon, and to "program" Shadow to find a way to set his revenge in motion if he ever awakened. Professor Gerald also heavily tampered with Shadow memories, removing some, editing existing ones, and adding new ones in, making the hedgehog believe that Maria would want revenge for her death as well. Fast forwards to the events of Sonic Adventure 2. Doctor Eggman awakened Shadow, who promised to grant Doctor Eggman a wish. As events unfolded, it was proven that Shadow was just following Gerald's orders to set the ARK in motion for his revenge. As everyone began to scramble to try to stop the ARK, Shadow watched the earth grow closer from an observation deck. Amy Rose walked up to Shadow, begging him to help the others. As luck would have it, her words nearly matched up with Maria's last words perfectly, and unlocked the unedited version of that memory. Realizing that Maria would have never wanted revenge, Shadow raced to the ARK's core, defeating the Biolizard while Sonic and Knuckles reached the shrine. The Biolizard then fused with the Eclipse Cannon, forcing Sonic and Shadow to use the Chaos Emeralds to go into their Super Form in order to defeat the Biolizard. They were successful, but Shadow wasn't used to using his Super Form. Right after the Biolizard was defeated, Shadow lost his concentration and fell to earth. Amazingly, Shadow survived not only reentry, but impact with the ground as well. One of Eggman's robots found him, and brought him to Eggman's base. Eggman put Shadow in an incubation tube to speed up his healing process, while also making android copies of Shadow. Later, Rouge stumbled upon Shadow's location, finding that it was guarded by the last of the E series: E-123 Omega. Shadow and Omega instantly started fighting, but Rouge stopped them. She then figured out that Shadow had lost all of his memories, and decided to take both him and Omega along with her. During this time, they stumble across one of the Shadow Androids, throwing doubts onto if the Shadow traveling with them now was the real one. Finding a warehouse full of Shadow Androids didn't help things either. After defeating Metal Sonic, Shadow found himself wondering just exactly what he was. During this time, Black Arms invaded Earth. Shadow found himself on various sides of the conflict at different points in time, trying to remember who he was and why Maria was so important to him. It was revealed that the Black Arms leader, Black Doom, had helped Gerald create Shadow by donating his blood. In return, Gerald had promised that Shadow would give Black Doom the Chaos Emeralds the next time the Black Comet came around. Not knowing any other way to find any more information, Shadow brought the Chaos Emeralds to the Black Comet. Black Doom took them, before paralyzing Shadow and everyone else with toxic gas. Breaking free, Shadow chases down Black Doom, before taking his Super Form once more and destroying Black Doom. He then uses Chaos Control to warp the Black Comet right below the Eclipse Cannon, and then fires the weapon, destroying the Black Arms for good. For a long period of time afterwards, Shadow found himself feeling rather drained; breaking free of the gas before using his Super Form took a lot out of him. As such, Rouge let him crash at her place to recover safely. During his recovery, Shadow began to regain more of his memories. He also ran into Ermel, another experiment that Professor Gerald had started on. During the events with Ermel in Sonic Battle, Shadow gave the robot his Chaos Emerald, explaining that he didn't need it to remember Maria. It was also revealed that all of Professor Gerald's creations have self-destruction protocols in them increase they ever get hopelessly out of control. This suggests that Shadow may have on himself. After words, for a short period of time Shadow would help out GUN with the occasional mission. This was mostly to keep tabs on the organization. If Sonic '06 was still canon, this is when it would have taken place. During Sonic's birthday, Shadow was one of the people sucked into the other dimension. He challenged Sonic to a battle for the fourth Chaos Emerald, and was defeated by him. Shadow was also one of the people who ended up in the dimension where the Echidnas had been trapped during the events of the Dark Brotherhood. Involvement Despite being in the Multiverse for so long, Shadow the Hedgehog hasn't done as much as others who appeared around the same time. Early on Shadow secured the ARK for the Altruistic Valorians, though not before B.B. Hood could mess around with the Eclipse Cannon controls, and possibly setting a trap with said controls. Upon finding out that B.B. Hood had simply used them to kidnap Cream back in Soleanna with a Shadow Android, the real hedgehog attempted to dismantle his faker, but ultimately was denied the chance due to the robot knowing the real Cream's location. Shortly afterwards, Luxord began his first assault on the moon. Shadow was one of many who engaged him in combat, but was the first to fall while attempting to move an ally out of the way of an incoming attack. The resulting wounds left the hedgehog dead for a week's time. During this time period, Shadow wandered around a vast, empty, barren space of rock. Not once did he hear another sound, or see another creature. And yet upon awaking, he could have sworn that he felt Maria near by, if only for a very brief moment. This lead to many internal questions, such as how did he come back to life, though none have been answered thus far. One of the first foes the reawakened Shadow ran into was Metal Sonic, and the newly built Metal Tails. The fight destroyed much of an abandoned warehouse, and left Metal Tails off line. However, the combined firepower of the dual had dealt enough damage to Shadow that he was unable to defeat Metal Sonic after they ended up in a short lived stalemate. GUN contacted Shadow the Hedgehog after he had healed from his wounds received in the previous fight, asking for his assistance in a matter. Reluctantly, Shadow agreed to help, but only so he could get a pulse on the current chain of command, and what their plans were. The end result of the mission had Shadow defeating Sigma's plot of continuing to infiltrate GUN, receiving a gravity control device, and having E-123 Omega "given" to him. For a long period of time, Shadow did not appear in Soleanna. Instead, he wandered around the moon, attempting to gather back some of his former strength. He went as far as to enter a widely advertised tournament, but backed out during the second round upon deciding it was a waste of his time. However, the hedgehog did return upon getting a message from Tails, who wanted to speak to him. It turned out that Tails wished to speak to Shadow about the Chaos Flow, while attempting to unlock his own chaos powers further. Indicating that it would be best to show rather then explain, Tails lent Shadow the six Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald so that the Ultimate Lifeform could enter his Super Form. At first the fight was rather one sided, but part way through Tails somehow tapped into his own Super Form without the emeralds help and quickly evened the fight. At the end, Shadow won due to a lucky blow after both of their Super Forms had fizzled out, and was reluctantly willing to admit that Tails hadn't done a bad job of leading the Altruistic Valorians so far, despite his young age. During the battle, Tails had set off an EMP, which heavily damaged Shadow's airshoes and forced him to stay in Soleanna longer then intended. During this time, Shadow was there to witness Tails bringing in a weakened Kefka. When Tails finally got around to fixing Shadow's airshoes, he suggested bring up a few people to the ARK, in order to repair the various malfunctioning systems. Eventually, Tails admitted that he wanted to use the space station as a construction site for a Space Cruiser to move the faction headquarters into due to Viewtiful Joe's recent death in Soleanna. Shadow surprised Tails by not only allowing the construction to take place on the ARK, but by reluctantly suggesting that they just move the whole base there, claiming that if he was going to risk the ARK, he would rather that everyone was there to defend it. After Tails repaired Shadow's airshoes, Omega talked the Ultimate Lifeform into signing up for a fight in the crater, claiming he wanted to test his abilities in combat. They ended up fighting against what appeared to be a girl, who went by the name of Shelke in a two on one. Both disgusted by the announcer's attempts to hype up the fight, and the ease of the battle, Shadow backed off and watched Omega take on Shelke without his support. During the fight, E-123 discovered that his countermeasures to various things such as electricity were much weaker than previously calculated. When the Infection started to spread throughout the multiverse, the ARK began to send out a distress signal. Immediately picking up on this, Shadow and Omega traveled to figure out just what exactly had set off the signal. It turned out that X and Cinnamon had also head the signal and came to help, though in Shadow's mind they were more of a hindrance then aid. Several battles, and several threats towards the crying Cinnamon later, the group reached the control room. Inside, whoever set off the signal was completely ripped apart...and three clones of the Ultimate Lifeform were hiding inside. During the battle that quickly began, Shadow managed to tap into his Super Form without the aid of the Chaos Emeralds, much like how Tails had done during their fight. This gave him the edge to rip the head off of one his fakes, confirming it was an organic clone instead of an android. As the Infection cleared out of the station, a repair team was sent up to start working on bring the ARK back to fully operational. After a brief stop in Soleanna to place the faker's head in a deep freeze, Shadow was called to the Lunar Flotilla by the Shy Guys in order to further help fight the infected. He agreed to do so, but much to his annoyance he was stuck teaming up with X once more, and a pink creature known as Kirby. After taking on a swarm of Sonic Clones, the group crawled through a tunnel and ended up on a balcony, looking down at a sea of infected robots all guarding the crashed ship containing the Master Emerald. As the group took on all of the robots, and an infected Dr.Eggman, who was riding in one of his earlier Eggcrafts, Shadow had warped over to the crashed ship. Inside was the Master Emerald, and a Sonic Clone drawing on both it's power, and another source of power. Shadow entered his Super Form, and after shattering the Master Emerald, defeated the empowered Sonic Clone. However, the ship had been further weakened in the fight, and when the Eggcraft crashed into it, the rubble buried the exhausted hedgehog. One of the shards imbedded itself into Shadow's side, but was removed once Omega unburied him. A short time after the events on Angel Island, the Shy Guys held a meeting, claiming they had found the location of the Infection. But when Shadow got there, they asked him to stay behind and look after the ARK, claiming that the infection might attack it again. Once the meeting was over, Tails wanted to finish getting the Eclipse Cannon online. Exchanging the last Chaos Emerald for seven fake Chaos Emeralds allowed Shadow to reset everything on the station, including the Eclipse Cannon. Tails then revealed that he was worried by the lack of experienced people going to finish of the Infection, asking Shadow to go as back up for Group Two with the seven Chaos Emeralds. He explained that he needed somebody to be there as a Trump Card, and that the reason why the Shy Guys initially wanted Shadow to stay behind was to fire the Eclipse Cannon if the first plan failed. A gateway had been added right in front of the Eclipse Cannon, so it could hit the starting area of the Infection: Delta Halo. Group Two, in charge of keeping the Infection at back while another group worked towards setting the Halo Ring to blow up, was quickly hit with a set back. Shadow and Omega were quickly sent to fill in the gap. While Omega stationed himself as the last line of defense keeping the infected from getting to the doorway of the control room, Shadow found himself battling against an Infected Mage and it's pet dinosaur. Even in his Super Form, Shadow was barely able to stay one step ahead of the Infected Mage, but succeeded in keeping it back until was ultimately destroyed with the help of others in his group, including Sparrow, Alan, and Serine. After the Infected were destroyed by Group One, Shadow had to deal with preparing the Valorians for their move to the ARK. A rather heated meeting proved that some members, Garrus in particular, were not thrilled about the idea of Shadow dictating where they could and couldn't go on the station, though the majority accepted the restrictions. During the last phase of the Valorian's move to the ARK however, GUN launched a surprise attack against the space station, placing bomb collars on the majority of the Valorians inside of the station. Shadow had been on the last set of vessels approaching Valorian ships when the attack took place, but quickly discovered what the situation was. He initially wondered if Commander Brutus, the man in charge of GUN during the Black Arms attack, was in charge of this particular raid, but was contacted by the Commander. Commander Brutus was in charge of the GUN fleet, but was following the orders of a general. Brutus hinted that the general had a personal reason for wanting to attack the ARK, but then broke communications. Commanding the Guardian HQ to fly towards one of the bigger hangars, Shadow used Chaos Control to warp inside and take control of the hangar, getting the door open just in time for the Guardian HQ to slip inside. From there Shadow, E-123 Omega, X, Fefnir, Cinnamon, Harupuia, MegaMan, and an army of Guardian soldiers began a counterattack against GUN's forces. This counterattack occured the same time that various Valorian forces began pushing back against GUN, though not without consequences. Many of the bomb collars were set off, slaughtering the workers attached or near the explosive devices. After taking out a large wave of Sonic clones with the help of Tails and the Artificial Chaos, Shadow and his group headed to where General Kreig, the man in charge of the GUN forces, was waiting. Inside of the massive hangar, Shadow and his group walked into a trap that kept them locked inside of a force shield prison that prevented them from traveling out using Chaos Control. Inside of his massive mech, General Kreig revealed that he had planned and lead the original attack against the ARK fifty-five years prior. This was enough to send Shadow into an uncontrollable rage as he threw himself at the barrier again and again. Before General Kreig could execute the group however, Garrus flew his ship through the open hangar door, crashing into the mech and knocking out the generators. Now free, Shadow began to tear apart at General Kreig's mech. As the others joined in, the mech crashed through ten floors of the ARK, starting a fire where it landed. Not satisfied with that kind of death, Shadow jumped down, removed the General, then warped both of them back up to where the fight had started. There, he finally rid the multiverse of the man who had slaughtered so many in the name of GUN. Once the majority of the repairs to the ARK were finished, Shadow and Tails formed a plan to get rid of GUN and free Station Square from its rule. Storming through the base while Tails attempted to track down GUN's computer, Shadow found the shuttle that other GUN leaders were escaping by and violently executed them. At some point, a group gathered by Sigma lead an attack on the ARK while another force lead an attack one one of the Lunar Shield's prisons. Both Shadow and Omega were present at this event. After a series of storms flew through the multiverse, the multiverse as a whole became aware of the New Valorians by their public announcement. Along with various other members of the Celestial Guardians, Shadow met with their initial welcoming committee, suspicious about their actions and several of the things they had said. The Celestial Guardians' collective worries forced Shadow into a position where he had to teach a hand to hand combat class against his will. One of the members included Cream the Rabbit. Powers and Capabilities Shadow the Hedgehog is amazingly fast, just as fast, if not faster, then Sonic the Hedgehog. In addition to his speed, the Ultimate Lifeform is strong enough to flip over a bus with one hand, is an able marksmen, has extensive CQC knowledge, and had access to many Chaos Abilities. The most famous among his Chaos Powers is "Chaos Control", which allows Shadow to control time and space to some extent. Chaos Spear is a more common sight, and is generally the go to offensive Chaos Power for Shadow. During his stay in the multiverse, Shadow has also learned how to access his Super Form without the use of Chaos Emeralds, though he's not able to access as much power as he normally would. While in his Super Form Shadow can access Chaos Blast. As well, with the help of Tails, Shadow briefly reached his Hyper Form. Quotes Trivia *Shadow the Hedgehog is probably the only character ever to attack someone by throwing a door at them, like he did when facing Luxord. *Many people have picked up Shadow over the timeline of CERP and CRRP. While this hasn't caused any confusions among characters yet, the potential is still there. *This RPer has had Shadow the longest out of everyone who has RP'd the character. *Shadow is also one of the longest lasting characters in general on the site. He may only be beaten by Sarah Kerrigan, Deadpool, SA-X, and Tails. The others that have been around longer are either gone, almost never around, or have switched to and from the character. See also External links * Ultimate Lifeform (Storage Topic) * Shadow's Sonic Wiki Page Category:TV characters